In the field of electro-deposition, for example in the decorative one, some types of tin-based alloys are known. Among the most commonly used there are those comprising also other metals such as, for example nickel, lead, copper, zinc, etc. This implies that, together with tin, also allergenic or toxic metals are currently co-deposited. Moreover, in order to obtain this result, alkali electrolytic baths that contain cyanides are normally used. All this reflects negatively both from the point of view of toxicity of the baths and of their final products, and from the point of view of toxicity and/or of the eco-compatibility of the entire production process.
Moreover, a great part of the tin-based alloys known in the field, which are deposited with a level of tin superior to the 50%, have, for example, a scarce resistance to fumes of nitric acid (as well as to acids in general), oxidizing and/or corroding too quickly.
To sum up what has been explained above, unfortunately said alloys are not sufficiently resistant and contain, as additional components, or also just as traces, metals and/or residues of elaboration that are toxic for man and the environment.